my friend
by pokemonfan316
Summary: what will happen when Gold gets sucked into a portal to the world of nightmares it explains why he has a totodile in the story i couldnt fit all the characters in the character thing


DISCLAIMER I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

Before I begin this let me tell you this is my first fan fiction so bear with my mistakes rated t for Totodile

Totodile was up against its own trainer! In a place that looked like space with a purple area of ground to stand on.

(totodile) let me tell you how I'm here not long ago this was completely different. Me and my trainer Gold were walking down route 20 it was a tranquil day I am his only Pokémon I couldn't talk English but he seemed to understand me we were just walking when Gold stated that he was starting to get tired weird I thought I am to before I knew it I blacked out when I awoke I stood up to see gold had fainted GOLD I screamed in totodileese "huh?" gold said tiredly as he slowly got up rubbing his head "Where are we?!" I looked around we seemed to be on a brown patch of land in the middle of a forest I jumped as I heard rustling behind my back I turned to see a green Pokémon about 11 inches tall its head appeared to be shaped like a bud "bii celibi bi cel bi bi cela bii celebi " witch I translated as run away if a large scary ghost like Pokémon comes near you! And then out of nowhere it disappeared in a green light "huh what is it boy" Gold stated I just stood there scared of this ghost like Pokémon it warned me about I quickly tapped the button on my pokéball and took a nap "huh I wonder what shocked him" gold stated about 3 hours later I woke with gold stating "come on out totodile" I came out to see a small dinosaur like Pokémon about 10 feet ahead of me charrrr mandarr it said "totodile we found a charmander" exclaimed Gold "hurry aqua pulse" I didn't delay I jumped up and sent the ring of water jetting towared charmander "ok goooo pokéball" charmander was enveloped in a white light "1 2 3 YEAH " totodile we caught a charmander" me and Gold held up a peace sign "ok charmander come on out and bun us a trail through this forest totodile make sure the fire doesn't spread too far" as charmander used flamethrougher and I used water gun when it started to get too big "FORGET CUT" gold exclaimed "charmander burn it hahahaha" soon enough we found a REAL trail thank goodness I thought I was almost out of water "ok charmander return" we followed along the trail for about 30 minutes but I froze when I saw a 6 foot ghost like Pokémon with a buddy a lot like it "TOTODILE TOTO" I exclaimed huh Gold pulled out his pokedex "dusknoir the ghost Pokémon(sorry if these aren't right) then it said darkrai the ghost pokemon" "lazy pokedex writers" Gold sighed "OK GOOO TOTODILE" usually I would have jumped right in the battle but it was exactly as the bud headed Pokémon described I was encumbered(frozen in place) "huh ok then charmander come on out "charr…" charmander was intimidated at the sight of them "man..dar" I couldn't let charmander go up against those I slowly walk forward and take his place "thank you" charmander said in charmanderin I swallowed my pride and waited for Gold's command totodile use bite on dusknoir I ran forward and bit it "DUSKNOIR" it said angrily it exchanged looks with darkrai and darkrai released a intense purple beam I duck waiting to be hit it was too big to dodge "NOOOOOO!" screamed Gold I opened my eyes to see Gold laying there unconscious on the ground all the sudden darkrai opened a portal sucking Gold in me and charmander tried to hold on to Gold but it was too hard he slipped from our paw like hands and in to the portal and like that they were gone I sat there and sobbed for a few minutes and then I felt a pat on the back it was charmander I could barely understand him because he was sobbing to "its ok totodile w we will f find G G Gold" he sobbed I stood up and gave him a hug partially to comfort him but mostly to comfort me "hey" he said "you can call me red" "ok you can call me blue" "k" I told him about the bud headed Pokémon "I just don't know her name" "well" he said"he left this and this" I squealed in delight it was a pokedex and a pokeball I asked for the pokedex and typed in a description of the pokemon "celbi the time travel pokemon" "red we need to get back to the brown patch NOW" I quickly stated we ran through the scorched trail we made before I ran to the center of the circle and SCREAMED "celbi celbi" before my very eyes a green portal opened and celbi came through "you called" she said I didn't notice before but she was kinda pretty I stumbled on my words " please help my t trainer g gold was knocked out and sucked through a portal" I cried "please!" "oh dear" she said "was it from a large ghost like Pokémon" "y yeah" I said "follow me blue you to red" she opened a green portal and we all went through it "hey" red said "how did you know our nicknames" "I didn't " celbi giggled we landed at a different spot in the forest a girl with yellow hair and a bug catchers hat with a Pikachu on her shoulder said "huh oh hi celbi" " bii celibi" "oh dear she said" the girl walked up to me "hi I'm yellow and this is pika" she said pointing at the pikachu "did you understand celbi" I said "yup it's a special gift I've had since I was a kid I heard your problem follow me" we followed her a little while to a little town with a sign that said Pallet town a town of new beginnings "where are we" I asked with my head bobbed "we are in pallet town" she said "that's not in johto" I stated "of course not we are in kanto" "WHAATTT" I screamed how did we get from johto to kanto "hmm you weren't in kanto before?" "no" she walked up to a door and knocked o boy with impossible styled brown hair opened the door "hey yellow" he said "hi blue" we walked in" a boy with black hair and a hat was playing a game with blue a boy with red long hair and a brunette haired girl sitting next to them were a fierce charizard a large venasuar a bored blastoise and a titanic feraligatr the boy with a hat looked up "hey yellow who are these guys" pointing toward me and red "these guys are red and blue" "aren't those our names" "well yeah but that's not important these are gold's Pokémon…Gold has gone missing" every one sitting down said whaattt in unison it was silent for awhile the red haired boy was the first to speak up "I thought Gold had a typhlosion! You know exbo"(sorry if that's not cyndaquills final evolution I'm tired while writing this) "he does yellow said blue told me the story of how gold got him on the way here about 1 year ago Gold finished his journey on the way home he spotted a box in it was blue he hrried home and told crystal to take care of exbo while he helped blue get better he nursed blue back to health but he got attacked by a wild nidorino gold took him to the Pokémon center he decided to go on a small journey to help him get stronger one day while they were walking on route 20 they fell asleep and woke in viridian forest later a darkrai knocked out gold and dragged him in to the portal so they called celbi celbi took them to me and now they are here" "oh" "well I'm silver this is green this is blue and that's red we would be happy to help" "ok but what do we do first" red asked "we find darkrai" yellow said I pulled out the pokedex and checked darkrai in its dex entry it said it rivals with cressila we checked cressila and it said it stays in sinnoh "to sinnoh" said green

2 WEEKS LATER

We all are on our way to sinnoh right now we are in hoenn "we need to get to a boat soon" "excuse me" a boy in a white hat said "did you say you need to find a boat we know where a boat is" he said" can you show us red said" "sure" a new voice said just follow us oh we should introduce ourselves" "I'm ruby" the boy said "I'm sapphire" the girl said a new voice from a short kid said "and I'm emerald"

AT MOSSDEEP CITY

"Ok" sapphire said "Mr. briny's boat should be right around here by the way why are you going to sinnoh" to save our friend gold" silver said "hes stuck in the world of nightmares" ruby sapphire and emeralds mouths all dropped "well we cant just let you go alone to THAT let us come help you" and with that we all got in a boat to sinnoh

2 WEEKS AFTER THAT

We all slept at a hotel for the night we got there that night in my dream cressila appeared and with a heavenly voice she said I have found out about your troubles I shall help you in your quest to save your trainer you may catch me with the pokeball he dropped I felt weird throwing the pokeball the next morning everyone saw the pokeball with cressila in it "now what do we do said green" just then cressila popped out of her pokeball we go to unova cressila telepathyd on the way out blue ran in to a kid with blonde hair "OWW HE SAID" "sorry" "its fine who are you" "im blue" "hi we are diomand pearl and platinum" "do you know where a boat is" yeah follow me" the girl named platinum said

1 HIKE TO SNOW POINT CITY LATER

"hey blue "pearl said "yeah" "can we come with you to save your friend" "sure" Just then cressila said telepatheticly when we get to unova we need to find black and white they will help us get to Gold

IN NUVEMA TOWN

(sorry about this poorly wrote part right here)(knock knock knock) "hello" a boy responded "are you black the pokemon trainer" yellow said "yea he said" cressila said you could get us to our friend gold he's stuck in the world of nightmares " well musharna can get you to the world of dreams" a girl stated "k" blue said :musharna use the dream mist" and with that we went to gold

RIGHT NOW

That's how im here with red blue yellow silver ruby sapphire emerald diamond pearl platinum black and white in a fight against my trainer that purple beam from before brainwashed him now we need to help him "everybody" I yelped stop we need to save Gold not battle him with that every one stopped I thought about all the good times I had with gold and all the sudden everything glowed me red(charmander) and gold were all home me and charmander red blue yellow and silver all thought about good times and everyone woke up back at their home

THE END

Omg that took awhile thank you for reading please post your reviews good or bad below


End file.
